Grommets for directing a roving to a flyer of a roving machine have been formed (in the case of grommets of this sort) as shown in the Argereu Pat. No. 3,498,040 which provided a cylindrical solid block of polyurethane with an opening having a conical inner surface for guiding the roving. It has been found, however, that in injection molding that a certain time lag has to be allowed for a rather solid block of polyurethane to set properly and the length of time necessary for setting the polyurethane of the above said patent slowed up the process considerably.